


Fire and Brimstone

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Scene, Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fire and Brimstone

Baz always knew he was going to end in flames. He was from two lines of fire bringers. He was a vampire. He was very very flammable. Not to mention his mortal enemy/super-secret crush was always burning. Simon radiated heat at such extremes Baz couldn't stand being near him some times. When he lost control of his magic, Baz could no longer find a difference between the sun and Simon. So it was no surprise that Baz was burning right now. 

What was surprising was why. He wasn't burning from fire, or from the sun. He was burning because Simon was kissing him and it was right. This wasn't the burning of flames or fire. This was the burning of love and rightness and how his lips fit so perfectly on Simon's. 

And if he were to die, he did like kissing Simon. So he didn't mind burning to death from a kiss. He really didn't. But before he could get to that point, Simon was done kissing him. Simon wouldn't let him burn. Simon kept him from freezing but also from burning. He was his center. And Baz was helplessly in love. 

* * *

~~Baz was a monster.~~

~~Baz was evil.~~

~~Baz was his worst enemy.~~

Baz was adorable

Baz was a good kisser 

Baz was beautiful and smart and charming and good at magic and a really really good kisser. And Simon was going to kiss him as much as he could. Because it was perfect. 

* * *

It had been years and years, or really three years, after the Mage's death. And Simon was getting used to no more magic. It hurt sometimes when Baz or Penny would do something but Simon was used to it. But Simon had better magic. Simon had Baz's kisses. And they were all the magic he noticed

So when some shady guy in the street promised Simon magic, Simon ignored him. Until the guy started to follow him. Until the guy wouldn't leave him alone. Until the guy kidnapped him. 

* * *

When Simon woke up, he felt different. Weird but not unfamiliar. A quick look proved he was in a laboratory somewhere and his fire was back. It was pumping through his veins and everything was tinged red and Simon was scared. He felt cold hands around him. They were everywhere. It was burning. Where the cold hands were, more pain lingered as the fire quickly filled the cold up. He was on fire. 

* * *

Baz always knew he was going to end in flames. But this wasn't right. He wasn't burning. Every breath he took he could taste the flames. But only Simon was. Simon was burning. And Baz wasn't. This wasn't right. 

So Baz did the only thing Baz knew how to do. Baz kissed Simon. Hoping that just once, he wouldn't be on fire. Just once, Simon would let him freeze. Let him freeze until they were both burning. But he didn't. All Simon did was burn. And burn. And Baz couldn't do anything. As Simon burned. 

* * *

Baz knew they were going to end in fire. But he had learned to hope. But there was no more hope. Because Simon had burned. But no matter how hard Baz tried, he couldn't. And Baz no longer knew anything. 


End file.
